


Trip of a Lifetime

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chapter Work, Cooking, Dallas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Trip - Freeform, alone time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Sammy is sick and there is a case that needs to be taken care of. The only choice now is that Dean and Castiel take on this one all by themselves. Together they are going on a trip and Dean is more than happy on the destination and the fact that they may get to relax some. This could be a life changing trip for both the angel and the hunter.





	1. Let's Get This Show On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story with more than one chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and come back for the next to see how this adventure of theirs goes. Thank you all for the positive feedback on the past few stories, you keep me going and writing (:

Dean woke up at 7:30AM sharp. He sighed before sitting up and rubbing his face. He didn’t go to bed until 2:30AM because he had to take care of a sick Sammy. He got up to take off his heather grey t-shirt and maroon sweat pants to take a shower. After he stepped out, he wrapped a towel tightly around his waist, put on some music, and brushed his teeth. He went to the closet to slide on a figure hugging black shirt and pulled a black and red flannel over top. He threw on some worn blue jeans and coupled them with his favorite boots. He walked out of his room and heard Sammy coughing in the next room. Dean peaked his head in,

“You good man? Need anything?” Dean said concerned. Sam was curled up under the covers,

“Nah, I just took some Nyquil,” he said, “I should be knocked out soon. Thanks though,” He smiled weakly. He coughed, “Don’t forget about that case. I’ll be fine here. Take Cas and go. It’s not too hard anyways. I need some alone time as well.”

“Ew dude, I did NOT need to know that,” Dean said with a chuckle then looked down before his look of concern returned and turned his attention back to his brother, “You sure you’ll be okay? I mean you’re still sick.”

“Just get me some food, give me a few water bottles, and I’m good. Oh, and some more medicine too,” Sammy said groggily as the Nyquil began to set in.

“I’ll make some soup so you can have something good to eat, something not in a can. I needed an excuse to cook anyways,” he smiled and left for the kitchen. He walked into the dining area to see Castiel in a robe coupled with bunny slippers, staring perplexed at the coffee machine. “Good morning Sunshine,” Dean said in a happy tone. He noticed how the angel was looking at the machine, so he started a brew for him. “There ya go buddy,” Dean said. Cas raised his eyebrows the shrugged and sighed,

“Good morning Dean. How’s Sam doing? I heard him coughing all last night… I also know you too went to bed late. Are you feeling well?” Castiel was always concerned for everyone else’s well-being, but never his own. He was kind and Dean was thankful for him.

“Sammy is feeling better, I’m just gonna make him some soup before we leave on this case. It’s just gonna be us this time pal,” He smiled wide before stirring some vegetables into the soup. He removed the pot from the stove and poured it into individual glass bowls. He latched the tops on and stacked them up. “Hey, Cas dude, can you help me take these over to Sammy’s room?” Castiel nodded before grabbing a couple bowls and heading down the hall. When they walked in, Sam was asleep so they placed the glassware in the fridge before backing out of the room slowly. Dean rubbed his hands together and nodded, “Okay Cas, go pack your bags buddy,” he gripped Cas’s shoulder, “we got a case to do.” He smiled once more then shrugged, “Shouldn’t be too serious, just some weird deaths. Sam and I think it’s a witch out there. But the best part,” Dean smiled widely, “it’s in Dallas, in one of the best states on the planet, Texas baby. It’s beautiful, you are gonna love it I promise you.” He bit his bottom lip and bounced from the heels of his feet to the balls. Castiel smiled,

“Okay, I’ll go pack. And Dean, don’t forget anything this time. We spent WAY too much last time and almost got caught buy the rude lady at the counter.” He sighed and shook his head, “she was so bitchy Dean, hopefully we don’t run into her again.” Castiel looked up at Dean once again,

“Dude…. She was in like, Wisconsin…. We are on the opposite side of the country. We shouldn’t run into her,” He smiled slightly and nodded. Castiel squinted his eyes and nodded slowly,  
“Okay Dean I’m gonna go now,” Cas said and walked off to his room which was one door down from Dean’s. Dean let out his deep, gravely chuckle and went to go pack. He grabbed his duffel bag and packed his hunting clothes along with something a little classier. He packed a black button up but couldn’t decide what he wanted to wear so he also packed a white button up along with black slacks, a red bowtie, and dress shoes. He also threw some swimming trunks in the bag, just in case he wanted to REALLY relax. He was thinking that since this was an easy case, maybe he would finally get a chance to take a break. The Winchester had a special place in his heart for Dallas. He wasn’t sure why but he could never get enough of it. He looked around and grabbed his shaving bag then threw his toothbrush, toothpaste, a hair brush and hair gel in there before zipping it up. He swung into Castiel’s room to let him know about the possibility of a relaxing weekend,

“Hey Cas buddy,” Dean smiled as the angel turned his head around to look at the hunter,

“Yes Dean?” Castiel looked slightly concerned. Dean let out a small sigh and breathed in sharply. When Castiel had that caring look in his eyes, it made Dean’s heart flutter. And even though Dean had no sexual thoughts about Cas, he still was an angel, and a pretty breathtaking one at that.

“Just pack some swim gear, some lounge clothes, and something a little bit classy. I’m gonna take you out and show you the big city. You’re gonna love it.” Dean smiled, excited to be taking a trip with his best friend to the best city he could imagine. Castiel smiled,

“Okay, I’ll be sure to pack all that. Thank you, Dean,” He smiled and turned back to his closet. Dean walked out then took his bag to the car and came inside to tell Sammy they were leaving. He walked into his brother’s room and shook him lightly,

“Hey Sammy,” Sam woke with a small start, “Woah hey man. I just wanna let you know me and Cas are about to head out.” Dean pulled a phone out, “If you need me, give me a call. I’ll keep my sound on and make sure I hear you ringing. It plays Asia,” he smiled and Sammy smiled back groggily.

“Okay Dean, thanks. Be safe,” Sam set the phone down on the side table. Dean nodded,

“Of course, Dude, I’ll call you at the end of the day,” He smiled as he was walking out, “love you brother,” Dean backed up and clicked the door closed after Sam returned his gesture of affection. The eldest Winchester walked down the hall to see Cas filling a bag with snacks. Dean chuckled, “Don’t forget the Twizzlers,’ Castiel jumped slightly and laughed softly,

“Don’t worry. I already got those… The beef jerky and Teddy Grahams too.” He smiled. Dean laughed and leaned against the doorway.

“Gonna be cool, just me and you,” Dean said, still giddy with joy. Cas liked seeing him so excited, it wasn’t very often.

Finally, all the needed was loaded and ready. Dean was leaning against the Impala looking at a map when Cas emerged from the bunker. Dean’s head snapped up at the sound of the heavy door. He closed the map and fell into the driver’s seat. He shut the door then revved Baby’s engine to life. He pulled his box of tapes from the back and shuffled through them. He picked up the Metallica tape and popped it in before turning it up. He smiled at Cas, who was messing with his new camera. The angel finally looked up and smiled before snapping a photo of Dean.

“Hey! You better not keep that,” Dean said jokingly. “Let’s get this show on the road,” he said as the car rumbled out of the gravel and onto the back road.


	2. We're Going on a Witch Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean Winchester finally arrive in Dallas and go to finish their hunt before relaxing. When all doesn't go as planned they have to figure their way out, with Dean as the distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on my last works guys. It means the world to me.

The eldest Winchester pulled into a nice hotel and parked. He looked up and smiled,

“Let’s go big man,” he smacked Cas’s chest and hopped out. He was already to the hotel doors when Castiel hoisted himself out of the Chevy. Cas grabbed everything from the back seat of the car and waited for Dean to come back. The hunter returned, “first floor baby, ha-ha,” he had a wide smile of his face. Dean opened the trunk to grab Castiel’s and his own bags before closing it and leading Cas to their room. He opened the door and whistled in amazement. There were 2 large, beautiful beds, marble sinks in the bathroom, and a large TV mounted on the wall. He opened his arms, “welcome to out weekend get away,” Castiel smiled wide. He loved seeing Dean excited as it wasn’t very often that it happened. 

“This is so much nicer than any place we’ve even been,” he grinned and set his stuff down before falling onto the left most bed. Dean did the same on the parallel bed. He sighed,

“So, what first? Witch, tour, or pool?” Dean looked over at the angel who had his eyes closed and his hands behind his bed. Castiel sat quiet for a minute before sitting up with a grunt.

“I would love the pool but let’s get this witch taken care of and we can relax for the next few days,” He scratched his head and stood up. “You got all the information we need?” He turned and flicked his blue eyes to meet Dean’s. Dean nodded and grabbed a notebook.

“She’s 5’7, dark hair and eyes, and also pretty pale,” Dean sighed. “We also got an address so no worries,” He smiled, jumped up, and grabbed the car keys. “Let’s go get that witch. Then our relaxing weekend begins.” He smiled, opened the door, and let Cas get out before walking out himself.  
…

The drive wasn’t too long, just down the road. They pulled up and Dean shut off the old car. The two men looked at the house and then each other. They both nodded and stepped out in their business suits. Dean was in front, he knew Cas wasn’t the best at lying so he often took the lead. He knocked on the wooden door and cleared his throat. When he heard the door handle jiggle, he put on his most charming smile. A pretty, brunette girl stepped out,

“Hello gentlemen,” The porcelain perfect skin on her face creased with concern. “Can I help you?” Dean looked at Cas before reaching into his jacket and pulling a fake ID out,

“Hello ma’am. I’m agent Halen and this is agent Creedence. We just wanted to ask you about a few things that have happened in the town lately.” You could see the wrinkles disappear as her face went stoney.

“I have no clue what you mean. Please leave,” she tried to shut the door but Dean blocked it with his foot.

“No ma’am, I’m afraid you do know,” Dean said, now straight faced. The woman looked between the two men then opened the door. 

“Fine,” she faked a smiled and beckoned the men inside, “come in agents.” She closed the door behind the and led them to into the living room to sit down. “What do you need to know?” She looked between the angel and the hunter. Dean looked at her and smiled fakely,

“Listen Hun, we know what’s going on.” He looked down and grabbed the photo of her he got from police security cameras from the location of the latest murder. “People are dying, and not old or sickly one, people who have a run in with you and upset you. You are the only connection between the vics.” The woman began to fidget and shake before breaking down into tears. She confessed to the black magic and the deaths she caused.

“I didn’t know it would really work,” she said between sobs. “I thought it was some joke. Someway to get the anger off my chest,” she continued sobbing while the men sat, stone faced, across from her. Castiel leaned into Dean’s ear,

“What should we do? Do we kill her? Should we take her book and other materials? She may just do it again.” Castiel looked to Dean’s face for conformation. He looked down then back at the angel,

“She doesn’t have a coven, so, we just take it and burn it. If ANYTHING odd happens, we’ll come back. Hopefully it was just a mistake… Although black magic is kind of hard to ‘JUST HAPPEN’.” Dean bit his bottom lip in thought but then shrugged and turned back to the woman. “Okay miss, that’s all we needed to know. Just give us all you have and we can leave you alone for good.” Dean smiled and the woman nodded shyly before yelling something that sent the men flying into the wall.

“My name is Sarah. I’m not giving you assholes ANYTHING. You two think I would crack THAT easy? Boy you guys are stupid! But now, I did give my soul for this power,” the woman smiled, “why not see how much I can do with it.” She flung the men against a wall covered in framed photos that broke on impact. “God dammit, now I have to replace those. Screw you two.” She dropped them to the ground and smiled evilly as the they rolled around, groaning.

“God Lady,” Dean said, “You’re just as crazy as the cops make you seem!” Dean let out a strained chuckle. Sarah threw a hand out and began to choke Dean without laying a finger on him. As he strained she got closer and closer.

“These demon powers really do the trick don’t you think? What else to do? I’m gonna make you suffer bi- “she choked on her words as Cas stabbed her in the back with one of the larger shards of glass that had broken earlier. He then shoved an angel blade into her as she began to scream.

“Don’t mess with my friends,” Castiel growled as Sarah’s limp, lifeless body fell to the ground. “Bitch,” he said panting. Dean sucked in a lungs fill of air and looked at Castiel. After a couple of minutes, he pipped up. 

“Dude, thank you so much. Let’s get her out of here and clean everything up,” he looked up and smiled, “deal?” Castiel looked around then sighed and then looked at Dean,

“Deal, even though I did all the work,” Cas smiled and tried to laugh but he was still wounded from some of the glass that he had gotten stabbed with during the fight. 

“Oh please!” Dean said, “I was the decoy to piss her off so my job was worse,” he laughed and coughed then rubbed his throat. They took care of the body, the mess, and all the witch accessories Sarah had collected. They burned everything in the fenced in backyard. They made it look like no one was home. Hopefully no one would come to the house any time soon. The men jumped back into the car and left for the hotel. Dean punched Cas in the arm playfully, “Good job buddy,” he said with a grin on his face. “I guess you KINDA saved my life,” he smiled wide and let out a soft chuckle.

“No problem,” Castiel said, “I can’t let you die yet, you need to show me Dallas first!” The angel laughed softly as Dean did the same in the driver’s seat. Dean looked over at Cas and just listened to his laugh. It made his heart flutter and he had to look away so Cas couldn’t see his eyes filled with adoration. As soon as they got to the hotel, they took off their blood-soaked clothes and threw them in a bag.

“Alrighty,” Dean said, “I’m gonna go find a washer, you can take the first shower, just don’t use all the hot water… or towels.” He grabbed a key card before he walked out as Castiel began to undress for a long, hot, much needed shower.


	3. Casino Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean defeated a witch and went back to their hotel. Cas fell asleep but awoke to Dean's proposal of going to the casino. Dean gets drunk and Castiel escorts him home. Will comething embarassing happen while he's impaired?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap it has been QUITE some time since I uploaded to this work. I haven't written for it in awhile. I am happy to be back to it. Hope you guys enjoy!

After both the men got a shower, they plopped down onto their respective beds. Dean was surfing channels on the television, leading to Castiel drifting off to sleep and beginning to snore softly. Dean looked over and smiled shyly. He knew the angel was sleeping but he still got jittery with the fact he may catch him staring. He noticed Cas’s little features, his dark hair flipping up in odd angles, his light freckles, his long, beautiful eyelashes. A loud commercial about some store came on, snapping Dean out of his trance. Cas snorted and rolled over, making little noises as he did so. Dean sighed and got up, stretching once his feet touched the ground. He open the closet and pulled his button up shirt and slacks out.

…

Cas awoke slowly and sat up in bed. He heard the sink running in the bathroom so he figured that Dean was getting ready for bed as it was around 7PM. He would order a pizza and then pass our full and comfy. He began to rub his eyes when he heard the bathroom door open and Dean cleared his throat. He looked up and he gasped softly. Dean was wearing a well-fitting black button up shirt, along with matching slacks and shoes. His hair was fluffed up perfectly and his scruffy stubble looked so good. Dean leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pockets. Castiel’s mouth went dry, he couldn’t do anything but try to keep his jaw rom dropping.

“What? Do I look okay?” Dean raised his eyebrows, trying not to show his excitement about Cas being obviously stunned.

“You look… great,” Cas swallowed and smiled happily. “We going out? I look rough right now…” he said, looking down at his wrinkled clothes and trying to remove some dried slobber from his cheek.

“Yes you dork, nice casinos are here, you need to experience them,” Dean sat on the bed and sighed. “Go get ready, we’re leaving soon,” Cas jumped up and grabbed his nice clothes before throwing them on, brushing his teeth, and fixing his hair with some gel. After he finally finished he straightened a maroon bow tie that wrapped around the collar of a white short sleeved dress shirt. He matched Dean with the slacks and shoes. He stepped out and shrugged,

“Eh? I think it’s decent,” Cas looked down and fumbled with his wrist watch. Dean was shocked because he knew Cas could look good but he didn’t know it could be THIS good. By the time Cas looked up, Dean finally tore his eyes away. He got up and turned the TV off before grabbing his wallet and keys.

“You look great man,” Dean slung a jacket over his shoulder, “let’s go tiger.” He winked at Cas then walked past him and out the door. They went and rolled around town, looking for a busy casino to hit up. Once they found one that fit their style, Hard Rock, they perked and strolled in. Dean began banging his head to the Kansas song playing loudly inside. He looked at Castiel and smiled, “let’s go have some fun.” He raised his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out as he walked backwards into the game filled room. When they got in, they split, Cas went to penny slots while Dean went straight to Black Jack. After a few hours at slots and virtual poker, Castiel went to find Dean. He walked around for a while before hearing a loud laugh. “BOOM BABY!” Dean yelled out in glee. Cas smiled because he knew exactly what was happening, Dean won at Black Jack and more than likely had a few women draped over him. Cas wanted to be those women, he wanted to drape across Dean, to run his lips along the Winchester’s neck and shoulders. He couldn’t though, of course not, Dean was totally straight… right? Castiel thought about all the times Dean starred for a few seconds too long, the times he saw him bite his lip before looking away quickly so Cas wouldn’t catch him. No, he was overthinking it all. Dean was straight and that was that. He found his way over to the table and saw a drunk Dean surrounded by women, raking his winnings towards him. Dean looked up, “there he is,” he slurred, “my man Cassie.” The women shot Cas dirty looks as he came over to Dean who slung his arm around the angel’s neck. Castiel chuckled softly.

“Let’s go Dean, you are wrecked,” Cas tried to shove the women away as he pulled Dean away. 

“Sorry ladies,” Dean said, “But I’m going home with him tonight.” He winked and Castiel chuckled, finding it hilarious that the women didn’t get the attention they wanted. He held Dean Close as they went to cash in his winnings. After they got the money, the large amount of money he somehow won while drunk. Cas lead Dean to an Uber and finally back to the hotel and up to their room. The entire way there, Dean was joking about him and Cas being so close. “You know dude,” he slurred, “You’re my BEST friend,” he looked at Cas, full of giddy.

“Well thank you Dean, that’s very nice.” Castiel would smile and help Dean stay upright. When they got to the room, he fumbled to get their door open and support Dean. The hunter stumbled in and sat on the bed, staring at Cas with a goofy smile on his face.

“Comere,” Dean said and waved Cas closer. Castiel walked over and began to untie Dean’s bow tie. Before he was done, the Winchester had his hand on the back of the angel’s head. Castiel looked up to see Dean staring at him intently and he felt his cheeks flush. Next thing he knew, their lips were locked. Castiel could taste the whiskey on Dean’s lips and tongue. This couldn’t be happening right now, not after all this time. He pulled away and smiled softly at Dean who was full of joy. “Oh man, that was as good as I had dreamed about,” he poked the tip of Castiel’s nose and smiled wide. Cas continued to undress Dean so his clothes wouldn’t be ruined by sweat, wrinkles, and possible vomit although Cas hoped none of that occurred. He peeled Dean’s shirt off his hot body, both literally and metaphorically. Dean was staring at Cas the entire time, never tearing his eyes away. Cas smiled and undressed before changing into pajamas and brushing his teeth. He then walked back into the main room to see Dean sitting up, looking around groggily.

“What is it buddy? You good?” Castiel said with a soft smile. Dean said nothing, he just held his arms up and open. Cas walked over to Dean and sat beside him, running his fingers through the short, soft dirty blonde hair.

“Can we *hick* cuddle?” Dean asked, looking up at Castiel, the puppy dog eyes in full effect. Cas didn’t want to, but he knew that the whining wouldn’t stop until he said yes. So he broke down.

“I guess I can,” he said with a sigh and got under the cover then curled up on the edge of the bed. Before long, he felt a warm body next to his. Strong, warm arms wrapped around angel and pulled him closer. The arms drew Cas in tight and cuddled him closely. Cas was shaking when he fell asleep in Dean’s arms. He awakened to feel the heavy arm still draped over him and he didn’t dare move. He felt Dean stir beside him and he quickly closed his eyes, acting as if he never woke in the first place. Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes before yawning. He scratched his head. What happened last night? Why did he wake up next to Castiel? What did they do? He groaned then got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Cas laid still as ever, he was thinking up all the excuses he could give Dean once the question popped up. He knew it would eventually so he needed to get his fact straight. Hopefully nothing would go too wrong and the story sounded convincing.


End file.
